Sergeant Major Kululu (Sgt Frog Abridged)
Sergeant Major Kululu is a main character in Sgt Frog Abridged and is a member of the Keroro Platoon. His only purpose in life seems to be being creepy, though he's more dedicated to his mission than he lets off. His catchphrase is the nasally "HEGH" laugh. Bio Not much is known about Kululu as of yet. He tends to spend most of his time being creepy on varying levels while trying to get a rise out of his teammates. Most of his actions are completely harmless; Keroro may actually be more sadistic than him. He does seem to have a sense of apathy, as well as conversely having a penchant for being dramatic. By Episode 16, he just doesn't care anymore. Future Kululu ]] Episode 10 reveals a possible future for Kululu, where he has become vengeful towards Keroro and aware of his own insanity: Keroro spends the next 7 years on Earth with no progress on his mission, leading Kululu to decide to eliminate Keroro from earlier in the invasion. He travels back in time to the events of Season 1, where he mucks with various events to set up a meeting with Keroro in Episode 10. He also jumps back and forth in the timeline, first "arriving" in the SFA5 Post-Credits but heard being active even earlier in the SFA3 Post-Credits. He also admits to traveling into Tamama's imagination in SFA9 to further toy with her. He is so insane that he happily leaves back to his time just by witnessing three things that never happen in his timeline. This is apparently the Kululu we actively see from the start of SFA6 through SFA10. When Future Kululu reveals himself to the platoon in SFA10, he is differentiated from current-Kululu by a pencil mustache. The pencil mustache returns in Episode 18 after Kululu readies to fight Tororo. The mustache signifies time-traveling powers, which Kululu uses to instigate the events of Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset, after which the mustache is gone again. Relationships Kululu does not seem to have any special relationship with any of the characters. He doesn't seem to respect anyone either, but he does seem amused by Giroro's crossdressing, and he helped Mois film a video for her father. Tororo reveals in Episode 17 that Kululu is his father, though Kululu has no qualms about killing Tororo. Notable Quotes "HEGH!" - catchphrase "Hello my frien-! The fuck do you want?" - Episode 3 "I'm ordering lotion online." - Episode 9 Trivia *Kululu was originally voiced by GhostTC for SFA2R and SFA3R. Ghost left the team shortly after Best Wishes Abridged. *Everything with Kululu in Episode 10 was just a means to tie numerous, disparate events and elements from Season 1 together, and none of it was planned any earlier than the SFA10 brainstorming sessions. **ThornBrain claims that the in-series explanation for the change in style from SFA1R and SFA3R was Kululu. The real-life explanation is the dropping of DFatman from the team, as well as Thorn and Yoshi developing their writing further. *Future Kululu's pencil mustache was inspired by Ron Mael of Sparks. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters